1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth surface treatment method for the inhibition of the progress of dental caries without impairing aesthetics.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
It is considered that about a half of causes for which teeth are lost are because of dental caries. Therefore, it is important to remedy and prevent the dental caries, and various remedy methods have hitherto been developed. In recent years, there has been developed a remedy method in which, even in a state where dental remedy treatment equipments that have hitherto been considered to be necessary in the operative dentistry of the conventional art, such as tooth cutting turbines and electrical equipments, is not available, the remedy of a dental caries for conservation of the tooth can be performed, called xe2x80x9cARTxe2x80x9d (Atraumatic Restorative Treatment).
In accordance with a basic remedy method of ART, a saliva in a diseased part is wiped out; a dental plaque is removed; a tooth surface is dried; an enamel is cut off by hand instruments such as an excavator, to form a cavity; an enamel piece in the cavity is removed; a dentin that has become soft by the dental caries is removed by using an excavator; the cavity is washed with water; if desired, a tooth surface processing agent or the like is applied; and a glass ionomer cement having a high biocompatibility and a caries preventing function due to sustained fluorine-releasing properties, is filled, thereby completing the treatment. Since ART can be effected by using simple hand instruments and a dental filling material, it is possible to implement the remedy of dental caries even in an area where specific dental equipments are not provided, or electrical supply is not sufficient.
However, in this ART, since it is characterized in that a turbine or the like is not used in cutting the tooth, and the dentin that has become soft by the dental caries is cut by using hand instruments such as an excavator, it was difficult to completely remove the dental caries from the tooth. For this reason, it is feared that the progress of the remained dental caries after the remedy. Thus, a new tooth surface treatment method is necessary.
An object of the invention is to provide a tooth surface treatment method upon which an effective inhibition for the progress of a dental caries remained on a tooth surface, and which is particularly suitable for ART.
We, the present inventors made extensive and intensive investigations in order to achieve the above-described object and studied a tooth surface treatment method in which a silver compound generally used as an inhibition for progress of dental caries is applied for the purpose of inhibition for the progress of a dental caries remains on a tooth surface, or other methods. As a result, they have found the following matter. That is, after the silver compound has been applied in a cavity, it becomes black silver oxide by oxidation, whereby the tooth is discolored black. Accordingly, when a dental filling material having high transparency, such as glass ionomer cements, is laminated thereon, there remained a problem that the color tone of the glass ionomer cement is inclined to black, thereby remarkably reducing its aesthetics. However, the inventors paid attention to the point that when the silver compound is applied, and a surface treatment with a specific compound is then implemented, sparingly soluble silver phosphate is formed on the tooth surface by silver compound and exert a protein of the dentin to form silver protein, thereby immobilizing the affected dentin; and thereafter, a part of silver liberated on the tooth surface, other than silver protein, is chemically removed as other silver compound from the dentin due to specific compound applied on the tooth surface, whereby not only the effective inhibition for the progress of the dental caries, but also the dentin is free from being colored black due to silver oxide, leading to accomplishment of the invention.
That is, the tooth surface treatment method according to the present invention is a tooth surface treatment method comprising applying a solution comprising a silver compound in an affected part of a tooth and then applying a solution comprising at least one compound selected from the group of sodium chloride, sodium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium chloride, potassium bromide, potassium iodide, magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, calcium iodide thereto. Particularly, it is preferred that a concentration of silver compound in the solution is 2 to 75% by weight; and that a concentration of at least one compound selected from the group of sodium chloride, sodium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium chloride, potassium bromide, potassium iodide, magnesium chloride, magnesiumbromide, magnesium iodide, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, calcium iodide in the solution is 1 to 50% by weight.
The solution comprising a silver compound that is used in the invention is not particularly limited so far as it is a solution having silver compound dissolved therein. But, since the treatment according to the invention is carried out in a mouth, a solvent is usually water or ethanol. Examples of a silver compound, which is used the diamine silver fluoride, silver nitrate, silver fluoride, silver tetra fluoroborate, silver salfate, silver carbonate. A concentration of silver compound in the solution is preferably 2 to 75% by weight, which is a concentration of silver compound in the solution generally used in the dentistry (for example, a trade name: Saforide, made by Bee Brand Medico Dental Co., Ltd.). When the concentration of silver compound in the solution is less than 2% by weight, the effect for inhibiting the dental caries is hardly provided. On the other hand, when it exceeds 75% by weight, as the solution comprising a silver compound is used in a mouth, the characteristics by silver is not particularly improved.
The solution comprising at least one compound selected from the group of sodium chloride, sodium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium chloride, potassium bromide, potassium iodide, magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, calcium iodide that is used in the invention a solution having selected compounds dissolved therein. But, since the treatment according to the invention is carried out in a mouth, a solvent is usually water or ethanol. A concentration of at least one compound selected from the group of sodium chloride, sodium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium chloride, potassium bromide, potassium iodide, magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, calcium iodide in the solution is preferably 1 to 50% by weight, which is a concentration of selected compounds in the solution generally used as a medicine (for example, a trade name: Diluted Iodine Tincture, made by SSP Co., Ltd.). When the concentration of at least one compound selected from the group of sodium chloride, sodium bromide, sodium iodide, potassium chloride, potassium bromide, potassium iodide,. magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, calcium iodide in the solution is less than 1% by weight, the effect for removing silver formed on the cavity surface is hardly provided. On the other hand, when it exceeds 50% by weight, as the comprising selected compounds in the solution is used in a mouth, it is feared that the irritation tends to increase during contact with portions other than the tooth, such as an oral mucosa.
Next, the tooth surface treatment method according to the invention will be described. Stains, such as accretions, in a portion from which the dental caries has been removed by means of ART or the like, are washed with water; a tooth to be applied is isolated by using a moistureproof material such as a cotton roll, with the tooth in which an affected part to be applied is present being positioned as a center; a saliva is removed by using a cotton ball or the like; and the affected part is dried by air. Then, a few drops of the solution comprising a silver compound are immersed into a small cotton ball and applied in the affected part, followed by washing the inside of the mouth with water. If desired, the foregoing treatment is repeated several times, and the affected part is then dried. Thereafter, a few drops of the solution comprising the selected compounds are immersed into a small cotton ball and applied in the affected part, followed by washing the inside of the mouth with water.
The tooth surface treatment method according to the invention can be used not only for prevention of secondary dental caries because of the effect for inhibiting the dental caries after the remedy of dental caries upon application of ART on the cavity surface, etc. but also for the remedy of a root canal, the remedy of dentinal hyperesthesia, the inhibition of dental caries progress of deciduous teeth, etc., which have hitherto been carried out by using a silver compound. In addition, according to the tooth surface treatment of the invention, since the tooth after the treatment does not cause discoloration, as a matter of course, it can be used for inhibiting the dental caries on permanent teeth, to which silver compound has hitherto been unable to apply.
The tooth surface treatment method according to the invention will be described in more detail with reference to the following Examples. But, it should not be construed that the invention is limited thereto.
A diamine silver fluoride solution 1 was prepared by mixing 27% by weight of diamine silver fluoride into water.
Also, a diamine silver fluoride solution 2 was prepared by mixing 10% by weight of diamine silver fluoride into ethanol.
Apotassium iodide solution 1 was prepared by mixing 28% by weight of potassium iodide into a 70% by volume aqueous solution of ethanol.
Also, a potassium iodide solution 2 was prepared by mixing 10% by weight of potassium iodide into water.